Animal I've Become
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Kagome is just an ordianry 17 yr old, right? Wrong, dead wrong. Kagome finds out she is actually a Youkai, she returns to the Sengoku Jidai and hears something that makes her leave the group. Sess x Kags Rated for violence
1. Prologue

A/n: This is the first chapter! W00t! I hope you like it so far. Hopefully chapters for this fic will be longer than my other two fics! This idea came to me one night while I was lying in bed. I don't know how it really came to be, but I like it. Warning: Later chapters will be semi if not all mostly depressing, BUT there will be romance and later on Kagome falls in love with a certain Youkai.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha

* * *

It was my seventeenth birthday; I've been traveling in the Sengoku Jidai for two years now, it doesn't seem that long. I walked up the shrine steps with groceries in my arms, InuYasha next to me carrying them as well, we had just returned from the store. My mother had asked me to go, though she had everything that she needed for the next two months, but I did as asked. I slipped off my shoes opening the shoji door walking it, with InuYasha in tow. InuYasha and I then put the groceries in the kitchen and walked out into the living room, where I saw my friends I use to go to school with, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

You see, since I had missed so much school when I was fifteen, my mother decided that it would be easier if I was home schooled. I didn't need to explain about InuYasha being there; I had finally broke down and told them all about the Sengoku Jidai, they didn't have a doubt I was lying, fore which I was relieved. Of course that didn't meant InuYasha could go everywhere without his hat, he had to wear it whenever we left my house, and usually when my friends came over; they loved to play with his ears. My mother came into the living room, a broad cheerful grin on her face, so that's why she sent InuYasha and me out to get the groceries. I quickly sat down next to my friends and they instantly struck up a conversation, InuYasha being InuYasha, just stood against the wall, eyes downcast and deep in thought.

I talked with my friends for hours until it started getting dark, so I walked them to the door and said my good-byes. I walked back into the living room, there was my mother sitting on the couch seeming to be waiting for me to return. InuYasha had left to return to the Sengoku Jidai, to see Kikyou. They had been together for a while now, of course I didn't mind, I only loved InuYasha as a dear friend and that's all it will ever be. So I sat down next to my mom, she looked nervous? We sat there in silence for several more minutes before she spoke.

"Kagome, dear, there is something important I need to tell you," she adverted her eyes to the wall, not looking at me. I answered with silence, so she took that as her cue to continue.

"Well, how should I start, the beginning, so as not to confuse you. You father, wasn't killed in a car crash, he was murdered by Menomaru, a moth demon. You see, your father… and I are both demons, Inu Youkai to be exact. I went into hiding, along with your grandfather, you and Souta. I was going to tell you this sooner, but I was so afraid for you." She took a calming breath and continued, "Youkai who go in hiding don't show their Youkai selves until they reach the age of seventeen. Now I can no longer mask your Youkai sent. I understand if you hate me for keeping this from you." She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen; I could tell she was holding back her tears.

I followed my mother into the kitchen; my nose was instantly attacked with a strong scent of tears, which seemed to be coming from my mom. I walked over to where she was at by the sink and gave her a hug. Sure I was upset that she kept that from me, but she is my mother, she was only trying to protect me. Suddenly I was keeling over, and dropping to my knees. My mother spun around, she didn't do anything, and she stood there watching me. When I looked up I could see so many things in detail, smells assaulted my sensitive nose, and I raised my hands to my face and could see claws instead of human nails. My mother smiled at me, offering her hand to help me up, which I didn't use, I stood on my own. All she told me before I was shoved out of the kitchen was "go look in the mirror," which I did.

I walked in front of the full length mirror, what I saw was… amazing! My once black shoulder length hair was now down slightly past my waist, the markings on me were just as amazing, I had a black crescent moon on my forehead, dark purple scratch like markings on my cheeks, pointed ears, and my once chocolate brown eyes, were now a deep blue. After examining how I looked, I walked straight to my room. When I entered there was a book, lying innocently on my full size bed. I walked over to it; more like strode, and sat down gracefully and read it. Three hours later and I found myself completely finished with it. It was about my "powers" and my clan I'm from. I turned and looked at the clock, since I was a Youkai; I decided to return back to the Sengoku Jidai.

I walked downstairs to see my mom washing dishes; she looked up and smiled at me warmly. I had gone down there to say good-bye, but she beat me to it. "Kagome, returning are we? Well before you go I have a present for you, it might seem… revealing, but it's what marks you as a member of the Toshiie Clan." Several minutes later she came back into the kitchen with a bundle of silk. Then pushed me into the downstairs bath room to change into it. I walked back out now wearing all white, it consisted of a long silk skirt, with slits going up on both sides to my upper thigh, and the top was like a halter bathing suit. My mother then came and handed me a small case, opening it I saw two silver anklets, which I put on. My mother also told me that for our clan, we didn't need shoes that our feet never got dirty no matter how much we walked, for this I was grateful. I learned that she had told InuYasha I was a Youkai, who in turn told everyone else.

I walked with my pack, now smaller than usual, to the well; soon I arrived there and jumped in immediately without thinking. Once the usual blue light disappeared I jumped back out. As I stood there thinking, I took in the delicious scent of the now blooming Sakura trees, and the near by streams full of fish. It seemed like no one knew I was there, so I walked the beaten path towards Kaedes' village, I soon picked up a conversation off to the left side of the path, so I listened to it.

"InuYasha keep you voice down, now tell me what you had just said," it sounded like Kikyou talking.

"Damn it! I'm tired of Kagome being around, now that she is Youkai; she doesn't need to be around us anymore. Besides she might turn on us, her being older and, jealous of you," my eye was twitching; I was pissed, so I ran in the other direction before I heard anymore of the conversation. The nerve of that half-breed, wait when did I start calling him that, doesn't matter anymore. I stopped running several minutes later; I had gone at least two-hundred miles from Kaedes village. So that's the briefness of how I now travel alone, not staying to long in once place.

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**

**Sengoku Jidai**: Feudal Era or the Warring States Era

**Youkai**: Demon

**Inu:** Dog

**Shoji**: A door that is made from a semi-strong paper material (if you watch InuYasha, or read, its the sliding door)

**Side note**: Menomaru came from the first InuYasha Movie


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Forgive my spelling errors! I'm glad those that read this liked the first chapter! WARNINGS: Kouga being killed! Kagome attempts to kill herself. Dissage on InuYasha, slightly, and slight angst.

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha

_**Shout outs!!**_

**_Kagome Lady of Darkness_**

**_ChibiSan1092_**

**_animefan141_**

Lets see, oh yes, I have been traveling for three months now, by myself. Now I don't need that _half-breed_ to protect poor whittle old me. I now no longer really use my miko powers, even though I'm a Youkai, doesn't mean I don't have miko powers. If I feel too lazy to use my Youkai given powers on a minor Youkai, I just simply purify them, and they turn into a pile of ash. You're probably wondering what powers I gained, right? Very well, I'll tell you some. Like any Youkai, I have claws, yes they hide my actual weapons, instead of poison claws like Sesshoumaru; I shoot fire balls from my palm, I also have a whip, I don't yet know what kind, but I know it isn't poison. I have a sword as well, nothing like the three fangs from Sesshoumaru's father. You may have noticed that I don't use the _half-breed's_ name, that's because I hate him now.

Naraku was stupid enough to lose some of the shards he had, apparently some minor Youkai broke in and stole them. So, now that I travel alone, I've gotten more shards in these three months that we use to get in _five_ months. Not once have I caught a whiff of the _half-breed_, and the others, I haven't even come across Sesshoumaru, but I have met up with Kouga. He attacked me, so I had to do it, I killed him, funny thing is, I wasn't guilty or scared, and it felt natural. I am, however, lonely. I think of why I am here on this planet, no one needs me anymore; to the _half-breed_ I was just a shard detector, nothing more, not a friend, not anything.

My family knew that I wanted to live here now, there was no place for a Youkai in the present, so my family allowed me to, I didn't even have to visit. Now that I'm alone, without a family, without friends I don't have to worry about what they think of me. I no longer have to hide who I am, what I do. If my ex-friends and ex-family saw me rip the heart out of a demon and crush it, then lick the blood off, they would say I was insane. Or if they saw me eat the heart they would attempt to kill me possibly. So without having to worry about what others think of me, I enjoy my freedom. You would think that with all this freedom I would want to stay alive on this planet, wandering until I die, or until someone or something kills me. This is not true, I don't want to remain here alone, having no one there for me, is hell in it's self. I sniffed the air, smelt like a little human girl, playing in the field of flowers several miles away from my spot. She most likely wouldn't come here, I sniffed again, and there was some sort of imp watching over here, like a babysitter, figures.

It was starting to get dark so I made camp; I gathered some wood and put it down in the center of the clearing, soon afterwards fire was coming from palm and onto the wood making a small fire. I lay down on the grass staring up at the stars. In this large empty world everyone has someone there for them, but not me, I have no one. Miroku has Sango, the _half-breed_ has Kikyou, and Shippo has Kaede, hell even Sesshoumaru has someone. Why can't I have someone? I wonder if someone would notice it I just ended my life right now. No, no one would notice no one would even miss me. So why do I continue to live and breath here? Is it because I'm too cowardly to end my life? No it isn't, in fact its completely the opposite, I would do it, but I just gained my powers, so I guess I want to get use to them, before I do anything. No, that's not it, either. Come to think of it, I really haven't wondered about ending my life until now, the time where I have nothing else better to do. Hell what's the point of living here in his empty world without someone?

I smirked to myself; why not end my life now? So I stood up and drew out one of my throwing daggers, and I held it up to my throat, ready to slit it, which I did. At first I didn't feel anything, when I drew back the knife I saw my blood staining the blade, it was fascinating. Soon I began to feel dizzy, hitting the ground on my knees, becoming weak obviously. I lay down on my back, and then everything went black. I was thrust into eternal darkness, and I welcomed it.

Rin's P.O.V

I'm sitting here in a field of flowers, mean old Jaken watching me to make sure nothing happened to me. He always fell asleep, even when Sesshoumaru-sama threatened his life, it always happened. I don't know what made me do it, but I ran away from Jaken, he always would beat me up, like hit my on my head when I didn't do anything wrong, he was mean! I came into a clearing, there was a pretty lady there lying on the ground, a fire in the middle. Sesshoumaru-sama always said it was rude to wake someone when they were sleeping, but I couldn't help but walk over to her. Her clothes appeared red, but from further inspection they were white stained with red, that meant blood. I looked down at her, and screamed bloody murder. In a flash Sesshoumaru-sama was there, he looked toward me, and I ran to his leg hugging it for dear life. He sniffed around and saw the pretty lady who I was by just seconds ago. Sesshoumaru-sama appeared to know who she was.

Jaken came scuttling into the clearing and squawked annoyingly. Sesshoumaru-sama glared at him, and made him watch me once again while he excesses the situation. Sesshoumaru-sama had told us that his brother's wench had disappeared and was actually a Youkai, but when he told me this was Kagome-chan, the lady that was always nice to me, I cried. Sesshoumaru-sama stooped down and saw that she had inflicted the wound, and had bled to death. Sesshoumaru-sama never thought it best to protect me from the cruelness of reality. She had just died minutes ago from when I found her, Sesshoumaru-sama appeared to contemplate what to do. Then he took out his sword he doesn't use and slashed her body, and buried my face in my hands. Suddenly I heard a coughing sound, when I looked up Kagome-chan was waking. Sesshoumaru-sama stood there, looking down at her.

-------------------------------

A/n: That's the end of this chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to have more to base the next chapter on. I put Rin's P.O.V in here so it didn't seem like a story with only one side to it. Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, there is OOCness in this. Any words you don't know what they mean, PM me.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I am soooooo sorry for the long arse wait! I had school work that I was majorly behind in! Plus I was trying to come up with new ideas for this fic and my other one! So anyways, thank you all of you who reviewed. I was in a hurry to get this chapter out and a chapter to my other fic that I didn't have time for shout outs! So thank you all of you 8 reviewers!

Disclaimers: I don't own them! But I borrow Sesshoumaru on holidays and weekends, and Jaken to do my chores, but shh…

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

* * *

I was sitting blissfully in eternal darkness when I was rudely thrust out of it. I started coughing and hacking up my own blood, my eyes were slowing adjusting to the light of the real word. I looked up and saw a tall erect figure standing above it, since my vision was still blurred I could only make out colors. The person had silverish colored hair, I panicked at first thinking it was the _half-breed_ then I noticed the person was wearing white. My vision fully came back to me, and I was staring wide-eyed at who it was, it was Sesshoumaru looking down at me disdainfully, Tensagia out of its sheath, I connected the dots, and it hit me, Sesshoumaru had revived me.

I heard a slight squeal to my left and looked over and saw the little girl that always traveled with Sesshoumaru these days, what was her name again? Oh yes that's right, Rin. Anyways, she came running over to me at top speed, before immediately halting a foot away from me, her hands clasped behind her back, looking nervous. I managed to smile warmly enough before she launched herself in my arms for a bear hug. I hugged her fiercely, relishing in the moment of feeling wanted since my demon traits took over. Not once during the ordeal of me waking up from the dead and Rin hugging me did Sesshoumaru say a word; which was fine with me. The moment was short lived, because that annoying toad thing started squawking about how Rin isn't just suppose to run to a stranger and hug them, or something along those lines, I wasn't really listening.

Sesshoumaru just stood there looking down at me, as if trying to guess why I was a Youkai, and why I ran away from InuYasha and the others. Though it was a surprise that he didn't look at me with disgust or sneer some rude comment about me being pathetic. Then again, I was a Youkai, but for attempting to kill myself I could be considered pathetic. I stood up looking down at my blood stained clothes, I grimaced at the amount of blood, and Rin was still clinging to me. I bent down and picked her up, she instantly settled down on my hip, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Jaken started squawking again, this time about how Sesshoumaru doesn't approve of Rins' actions. Of course I didn't miss Sesshoumaru reaction to that, which was knocking Jaken unconscious with his Staff of Heads.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

I looked down at my brothers' wench, she was Youkai now, and I don't know how that is possible. I usually know everything, and I can't figure out how she could be Youkai, the Shikon no Tama wasn't full completed so it couldn't have been that. Damn to hell, since I didn't know how it was possible, I decided she would travel with me and Rin. I don't even know why she ran away from my brothers' side. So with her traveling with us, I would figure out how she became Youkai, besides she would be good company for Rin. Rin was getting to the age where she would need a female in her life, as much as I hated to admit it, it's true. This girl, I don't quite remember her name, but she was a mystery to this Sesshoumaru, a mystery I plan on solving. She killed herself, and since I revived her, I have a right to know why; probably something the half-breed said or did.

Rin looked at me from her position on the girls hip, she looked like she belonged there, never thing that again Sesshoumaru! Anyways, Rin looked at me, silently asking if the girl could accompany us, of course I had already decided that she would. The girl didn't have a choice in the matter; she had to travel with us. I motioned for them to follow me, as I walked I stepped on Jakens' head, how I loved tormenting that stupid imp. The girl was walking along side of me, so I glanced at her from the corner of my eye; Rin seemed to have taken quite a liking to this girl, and visa versa. As I contemplated more on this girl, the more I started thinking about her. When I had gone in search of the half-breed to check-up on him, thought I'll never tell anyone that, he of course flung the sword around like he was high and mighty. I noticed that the other human that accompanied them was missing; I knew she was a miko that came from the future, so it wasn't all that strange. That houshi, if you can even call him that, seemed to know the question I was thinking, so he answered.

The houshi said that the girl had gone missing over two months ago, also including the fact that she was a Youkai now. InuYasha didn't appear to fazed by the missing girl, then again he had that clay pot, oh what was her name again, Kikuyu… no Kikyou, yes that's it, anyways she looked like the missing girl. From closer inspection I could clearly see the difference; I don't know why people said they looked alike. The girl had a more flamboyant air around her, whereas the clay pot had a dull and boring air about her. The girls' eyes were a deep blue, very peculiar, and Kikyou's were a dull brown. Kikyou didn't have a properly curved body unlike the girl; her body was curved in all the right places. Wait, where the hell did that come from, I need to stop thinking about this girl. I took another glance from the corner of my eye and saw that the girl was happily talking with Rin; as if previously she hadn't tried to kill herself…she was strange indeed. She was definitely a mystery this Sesshoumaru was going to solve.

* * *

A/n: Its short, and i probably could've finished this chapter better, but I hadn't put any thing since the 30 of last month and I feel really bad for that! Yes, I'm still taking a break from both my fics, why there is this chapter is because I had updated my other one before the A/n and so I realized I needed one for here! So here it is, oh and please read **Careful what you wish for** by **alana124pyro**


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Here is another chapter peeps! It has been a while, ne? This chapter might be short, I don't know… heh. So here ya go! No shout outs, got to lazy, but THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! WARNING: Kikyou's death, goes into slight detail

Disclaimers: I just borrow them, especially Jaken; he is there to do my chores! W00t!

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't say for me to follow, just beckoned. I only followed because he and Rin seemed the only ones who cared, even if it was just a little, since I became Youkai. I could see Sesshoumaru glancing at me from the corner of his eye, probably trying to figure out how I became Youkai. Rin was too occupied telling me of her adventures with Sesshoumaru, to notice that my attention wasn't directed at her. All my attention was directed at the stoic Youkai walking alongside of me, he apparently never noticed that I was looking at him from the corner of my eye. If Sesshoumaru noticed that I was looking at him, he didn't show it. The little toad, Jaken, was talking slowly behind us with that two headed dragon Youkai, it was quite funny he looked pissed at swashed, then again the dragon Youkai kept stepping on him every few steps, and he was pissed because I got to walk along side his master.

Rin had stopped talking by now and she was looking at me with this look that would probably even freak Sesshoumaru out. The only time that I have seen this look was when Souta was plotting something, and from what I know about children and that look, they are plotting something. I saw Sesshoumaru look over at Rin and I could've sworn I saw him cringe if only a little. I snickered, Sesshoumaru never showed any emotion on that beautifully stoic face. Wait, what, did I just say his face was beautiful?!! What is this world coming too? When I snickered Sesshoumaru looked over at me raising an elegantly shaped eyebrow at me in question, and my reaction was to just glare at him heatedly. He of course didn't seem fazed by it. I stopped in my tracks when I smelt a familiar smell, and I could see that Sesshoumaru stopped as well, but I was the one with a terror stricken face. I was InuYasha and the others, and they were close at most a mile away, and they would be here within minutes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

While we were walking I noticed that the girl was looking at me from the corner of her eye, why she was I don't know. When she snickered after I had looked at Rin, I'm sure she had noticed that I cringed, but it was only a little. Her heated glared seemed like it was practiced, but not mastered, I smirked inwardly at Jaken getting swashed once again, and it was so much fun to watch. I saw her stop in her tracks, so I smelt the air and I soon stopped, her face had a look of terror across it, I was correct that InuYasha was the one that made her leave, and possibly also the reason she killed herself. I know for sure that the girl never loved him more than a friend, every time I had appeared she never showed any interest in him, her look was always void of emotion, unless she got angry. I knew that my half-brother's lover was the clay pot, personally if I was him, thank Kami I'm not, I would've chosen the girl over the clay pot any day. I decided that I would let my brother come and see his reaction to seeing the girl.

I didn't have to wait long before InuYasha and his group appeared in the clearing we were waiting in. The girl had set Rin down next to Jaken and was trying to school her face to appear void of any emotion; even her eyes were void of emotion. InuYasha had that clay pot on his back, but soon she slipped off his back so he could stand, the look on his face was priceless. His face was pure shock, I'm guessing from seeing the girl after so long, I have yet to figure out why the girl wasn't with them, so maybe I would find out now. The houshi was gawking at the girl in a non-innocent way, which in turn I growled, I don't know why. He apparently took that as a warning and stopped. The Youkai exterminator just looked at me curiously, but her eyes tuned back to the girl and there was warmth in them when she saw her. I just simply glared at my half-brother void of all emotion. The clay pot seemed to notice the tension and broke it.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe you found our companion, I hope it wasn't must trouble." Her voice made me want to cringe, but I refrained.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please if you wouldn't mind let us take Kagome away from you, so she is no longer a burden. Not that she is to us." The houshi seemed wise, but he was a hentai. So apparently the girls name was Kagome, I stored that in the back of my mind for later.

The exterminator did speak, just ran over to the girl and enveloped her in a crushing hug, I just scoffed. I was actually waiting for my stupid half-breed brother to speak. I didn't have to wait long; he gets impatient easily.

"Ah shut up will you! The stupid wench ran away for no reason!"

"InuYasha! You are the one who is stupid; I'm not wench, girl, or bitch! It's Kagome, get it straight you stupid asshole! I had a perfect reason to run away, if you could call it that! You betrayed me; you wanted to get rid of me! You didn't say how, just said you wanted to, and Kikyou don't act like you're innocent, because your not!" To say I was stunned by the girls' words would be an understatement, though I would never admit to anyone that I was stunned.

"Shut up! You're coming with us, and that's that."

"Half-breed, silence your trap. Kagome doesn't wish to accompany you, you have betrayed her greatly." I glanced at Kagome before continuing, "Because of you, she attempted to kill herself, if it wasn't for me being near by, she would be dead." My words had a great impact on the kitsune, houshi and the Youkai exterminator. The clay pot and my half-breed brother didn't seem fazed, they set my temper off. Without a second thought I lunged at InuYasha and shoved my poison claw into his stomach, it went all the way through, I relished in the pain it brought him. I knew I shouldn't attack the clay pot, but I couldn't help it. So I went to attack her, but someone beat me to it.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

* * *

I stood there trying to hold back the tears brimming; Sesshoumaru had just told everyone what I did. I wasn't mad at him for telling them, really I wasn't. I wanted to destroy something, it was like an instinct, I watched Sesshoumaru attack InuYasha, and so I decided what I would do. I lunged at Kikyou and sliced her head off with my claws, singeing both sides of her neck, the smell was perfume to my nose. I didn't noticed the green sphere of light as I smashed Kikyou's head with my foot, enjoying the sight of her brains splatter everywhere, the scent of her blood made me smile. I had made sure Rin wasn't watching me when I did that. I saw Sesshoumaru look at me, trying to desperately to keep his face and eyes void of any emotion. I smirked evilly at InuYasha, his eyes were huge and he was shocked. Sango and Miroku were shocked that I did such a violent thing. Shippo didn't even see what I had done, which is fine with me. I guess they couldn't take the sight of me killing Kikyou, so they left without a good-bye.

Suddenly I was flung onto my back with a tremendous force that caused the air from my lungs to flee. I was lying against a tree, or what was left the tree, and a green sphere was floating in midair just below my heart. Then it was as if my body was sucking the sphere in, when the sphere had fully disappeared, I felt as if my soul was whole again. Sesshoumaru was close by to me and Rin was practically in tears, and Jaken could care less. The next thing I know I'm on my knees crying like I've never cried before, and hating InuYasha more than I ever have. When I remembered that the last part of my soul was returned to me, I understood why I was crying like I was and why I hated InuYasha so much. Rin ran over to me and hugged me tightly, and Sesshoumaru looked confused. He either didn't know how to comfort someone or he didn't know why I was crying. I clung to Rin like a child crying. I fell asleep crying, and Rin left my side.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

I watched as the girl, I mean Kagome, fell asleep crying. I sent Rin with Jaken back to my fortress, while I remained here with Kagome. I don't know what made me do it, but I soon sat down against a tree, Kagome cradled in my lap against my chest. The peaceful way she looked when she was asleep was stunning. When the moonlight shone down on her sleeping body I could feel my breath catch in my throat, I didn't think that anyone could be so beautiful. Shortly after I fell asleep and didn't wake up until a few hours later. Kagome had awoken and noticed where she was asleep and slapped me across the face and calling me a hentai. I scoffed, I wasn't like that houshi. We soon left the clearing and headed towards my fortress.

* * *

A/n: Tada it's done! Its been a long time since I put a chapter up! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did! Anyways chapters for this fic won't come out that often, but that's ok.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Wow, it's been a while, heh sorry! I hope I didn't scare off any of my readers by telling how Kikyou was killed in detail. From what I know there shouldn't be anymore deaths for several chapters. Again, got too lazy to put shout outs, but thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. If you like Harry Potter, I will be putting a fic up about it!

Disclaimers: Damn! I don't own them, and Jaken ran away, its Sesshoumaru's fault…

---------------------------  
Kagome's P.O.V  
--------------------

I fell asleep crying, damn that sounds pathetic doesn't it? I didn't wake up for a few hours. When I did wake up, I was in Sesshoumaru's lap that pervert! So naturally I slapped him and called him a hentai; he of course being Sesshoumaru just scoffed and walked away, assuming I would follow him; I did. He apparently had already sent off Jaken and Rin to the fortress; everything seemed slightly different to me now that I got the rest of my soul back from that undead clay pot. Things felt different, not just physically, but mentally as well. Of course all this still didn't stop me from thinking how people would or wouldn't react to my death. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense what I was thinking and made me increase my pace to running so we could go to his fortress. Why he was letting me stay with him there, I have no idea, and I do intend to find out, either from him or Rin.

Shortly after increasing our pace, we came upon a huge building; of course I'm assuming that this is Sesshoumaru's fortress. Ok, huge doesn't even describe its size; I don't know what word would. I followed Sesshoumaru in like a lost puppy, no pun intended. If I thought that the outside was big, and then the inside was ten times bigger, of course things appeared this way. I continued to follow Sesshoumaru and look at his back as if there was some interesting design on it. I guess he sensed me staring at his back, because next thing I knew I had walked straight into his back and I saw Sesshoumaru attempting to hold back a smirk. That bastard just has to go and make things worse doesn't he?

"If you wanted to touch me that bad, you should've just said so." He was enjoying my embarrassment, the ass.

"Oh, ya! You caught me, I so wanted to touch you. Except without the clothes, you know." Two can play that game.

He raised an eyebrow at me, fucker, anyways I'm guessing he didn't expect that answer, "Indeed. If I knew you were the type to try and seduce you rescuer, I would've kept my distance." He smirked.

"Oh no, you caught me again, damn. I should learn to hide my ways…"

After that he didn't speak, ha! He walked me to a door, and showed me in and followed, what is he, a bloody stalker??? I think so. So anyways, it was a bedroom, or at least part of one. This was the den part of it, with a desk and its accessories and what not's. The next part was the actual bedroom with the bed and dressers, and then he showed me the bathroom. It was impressive! There was an indoor hot spring and lavatory. The bastard followed me in here as well. What is he waiting for the right moment to catch me off guard and push me in and then tackle me and do who knows what! Ok, breathe Kagome, breath! Sesshoumaru isn't the type to do that. I'm just paranoid; finally he left and didn't say anything, that pain in the ass. Oh well. It was bath time and I didn't care if he didn't say "See ya" or whatever!

---------------------------------------  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
--------------------------

I showed Kagome her chambers, she had some funny look on her face, and I don't know how to describe it either. Perhaps she was thinking I was a stalker following her around while I was showing her, her chambers. When I had showed her the bathroom, she freaked, hmm that's a strange word, anyways, her face was all flushed and it looked like she was going to faint. What is that racket coming from her room!??? It sounds like… some kind of funky music, heh, funky, that's an even stranger word! Since when does this Sesshoumaru use such words??!!! These humans are making me acting different! This Sesshoumaru will not stand for this; I will put an end to it, as soon as I find out more of this sound that is coming from her…bathroom. Well, this is _my_ fortress and I can do whatever I choose. So if I choose to go into her bathroom and find out what this noise is, then I will!

So, I walked back down to her chambers and slid open the shoji door to her rooms. As I walked in the smell of jasmine and vanilla filled my nose. I must admit that, that smell is very intoxicating, not that I'll ever admit that out loud. Anyways, I walked towards the bathroom door, that odd sound coming from in there, along with that intoxicating scent. So, Kagome was in there most likely bathing while listening to that odd sound. I stood there for what seemed like eternity, debating whether I should go in there and find out about that sound and risk getting yelled out or slapped, or should I wait and ask her about it, and not necessarily getting an answer. Hmm, I'd go in there, even if I got slapped. But no one slaps this Sesshoumaru, no matter who they are, yet she got away with it and I didn't care one bit.

I slid open the bathroom door, and oh boy, the sight that met my eyes I don't think I'll forget anytime soon. There Kagome was standing in her hot spring, her chest and stomach revealed to me. I quite liked that, though I shall never say that out loud. That odd sound seemed to be coming from some sort of black box with knobs and other things I don't know. I was correct about it being some sort of music, oh perhaps it came from the future. Yes, I know that sounds a little odd and maybe cliché, what has happened to me??!! I Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands am using "teenager" words. Damn Rin is making me soft _and_ causing this Sesshoumaru to lose his dignity. I must put a stop to this, but how. I took a quick glance at Kagome, damn I'm being distracted again, why is it that I came in here again? Oh yes, that's right, I cam in here to find out where that sound was coming from, but wasn't I going to ask Kagome a question? I think so, what was it, hmmm oh yes, I remember now.

"What is that sound, and what is that black box sitting over there?" I almost wanted to chuckle at her, she had jumped practically a foot in the air from hearing my voice; I prepared for the yelling and slapping. The view that I got would be worth it. Great now I'm turning into that lecherous monk!

"What the fuck are _you_ doing in _here_?!! Can't you see I'm bathing!!??" I almost grimaced, she just had to yell so loud, didn't she?

"Last time I check, I lived here. Yes, I'm not blind I can see that you are bathing. Now answer my questions." Oh this is just too great. Yes, I admit that I'm enjoying seeing her half naked; she hasn't sank down in the water yet; anyways, even a Lord can enjoy this, it isn't against our morals. Hell, you should see how the Northern Lord acts around females, oh sorry getting off track.

"Well you don't live in this room, now do you?! Good thing you aren't blind. The answers? It's music, you know that thing that you dance to, and the box is where the music comes from. Now leave before you are castrated!" Kagome looked slightly scary, though I won't say that out loud either. Her claws were flexing and her face was red and she was pissed. I smirked allowing her to see my roaming eyes, perfect. Her face became bright red in embarrassment and she quickly sunk down hiding her face, I just sauntered out of the room, smirking the whole way. I wasn't going to take a chance with the castration threat; I would like to have at least one heir before that ever happened. I shuddered at the thought of being brutally castrated by a female, not the most appealing images.

I headed straight for my study, wanting to get away from all that…stuff. Sure Kagome had a nice body and I had enjoyed the sight, but that's not how this Sesshoumaru is! I opened the door to my study and promptly sat down in my chair, and heaved a big sigh of relief. I believe that it was her scent that made me act the way I did. Never have I ever done that. Curses! Women are annoying, they can tempt a dignified Demon Lord to do the most undignified things! Hmm, I could always escape and travel alone for a while. Wait I made it sound like I was a prisoner in my own fortress! With two females, I pretty much am, huh? Rin so clingy, yet obedient, Jaken, so damn annoying, and then there's Kagome, so tempting because of her demon body. Yes I decided that I need a break from here, one without Rin, or Jaken or Kagome. Kagome's only been here for less than a day, and things are already out of whack. Ok, since when have I ever used that term before? I'm seriously in need of a vacation. So it's decided, I'm going on vacation, more like traveling for a while on my own. I'll torment my brother that always brings me pleasure!

-------------------------------

A/n: I know Sesshy is really OOC in this one! That upset me, oh well, hopefully in the next chapter he will be more IC! Also hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner than this one did. I started typing this one a while ago, and I couldn't figure out what else could be in it, so alas it is done!


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello everyone! W00t! Me producing chapters will be an elective for my home schooling. But the catch is people have to critique it. Meaning people telling me what they exactly think of it. Like "this sucks" or "this rocks" or more detailed. Of course "I love it" works as well or "I hate it" just something like that. But anyways, onto more important matters, such as this next chapter! No shout outs, far too lazy!

Disclaimers: I swear I'm repeating myself, which Sesshoumaru hates! No I don't own them, damnit, now I'm going to cry -off in the distances- where's my chocolate ice cream!?

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

* * *

I saw Sesshoumaru-sama pass by me with a funny look on his face! Really it was funny; I don't think I've ever seen a face like that before, especially on Sesshoumaru-sama. It looked like he was talking to himself in his mind, and having an argument about what flower was prettiest! Then earlier, I saw him in front of Kagome's room, mumbling about something. It sounded a lot like the words "freaked" or "funky" or "slap" and "hentai" what does that word mean anyways? Hentai? I've never heard that word before, except when Kagome's friend with the pink on her clothes slapped that one man with the purple robes on. But, the man was touching her butt, so why would Sesshoumaru-sama say hentai? Maybe he was thinking about what had happened in the clearing, maybe he doesn't know what hentai means, but Sesshoumaru-sama is smart, he knows practically everything! I got it! I should ask him what it means.

Hmm, so where is Sesshoumaru-sama? Oh, maybe he is in his study, doing work, I have no clue what he does, but he says its work. I skipped to his study door, and stared at it for a few minutes before knocking. Yay, Sesshoumaru-sama is in there! Like usual he always sits in his chair and scratches something on the parchment, how boring it must be, but oh well! That's just how my Sesshoumaru-sama is! But now its time to get down to business.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Can I ask you a question?" well technically that is asking three questions total right?

"Hmm? What is it Rin?"

"What does hentai mean?"

"Ano..uhhh… Where did you hear that word Rin?" was Sesshoumaru-sama stuttering?

"Well, I heard it from the lady with the pink and black clothes on that is Kagome's friend in the clearing, and I heard it from you."

"You... ahem, you heard it from me?" Is Sesshoumaru-sama trying to avoid the question?

"Yes. So what does hentai mean?"

Sesshoumaru-sama sighed, "Hentai means pervert, Rin."

"Pervert? Then, why would you say Kagome would call you a hentai and slap you?"

"Ano… well, Rin, Kagome is a grown woman, and thinks differently than others. So meaning she would just…randomly say it."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense! Well…oops, I need to get to bed! Night Sesshoumaru-sama!" exit stage left, whatever that means, I just learned that from Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

Oh Kami, why did Rin have to hear me mumble in the hall? I hope she didn't hear anything else. If she did that would be the end of my reputation as a cold-hearted bastard, and turn me into a perverted Demon Lord. I shuddered; do I really want to be perverted? Maybe a little bit. Wait! Hold the phone, what is a phone anyways? I don't want to be a pervert, and I need to stop using words I've never used before! I seriously need a vacation.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

* * *

What the hell does Sesshoumaru think he is doing?! If I didn't know any better I would think he was secretly a pervert, kind of like Miroku. Oh EW! I need to not think along those lines again. I don't know what I would do if Sesshoumaru was actually like that. If he was like Miroku, he would actually be worse, because he is a Demon Lord! Ok, new topic… hmm… such as what I'm going to be doing in this place.

I decided that I should get out of the hot spring before I turn into a prune, those things are gross looking. Thank Kami that Sesshoumaru isn't in here anymore, I swear he is different now; I just don't know what's different about him, though. Well now that I got out of the hot spring and dressed, I need something to do. Maybe I should go pay Sesshoumaru a visit. As I walk along the dark corridors of this maze like fortress, I can see that they are clean, but look like they've seen better days, and more people. I stopped in front of a door, I don't know whose door it is, my feet just lead me here, and I guess there's no harm in checking out what's behind it, ne? So I gently slide it open with my foot, and peeked in, well looks like I found Sesshoumaru and his study. Please say he didn't spot me!

"I know you're there, I've known where you were since you left your chambers."

"Eep!" damn he scares the shit out of me when he does that!

"Come in. I know you won't leave me alone now. It's a good thing you came; I have some questions to ask you." He seemed like he was resigning himself to something, I just don't know what.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru…" I guess there is no way of escaping this.

So I walked in, sliding the door shut behind me, then plopped myself down on a cushion directly across from Sesshoumaru. I wonder what he wants to ask me.

"Now tell me, why is it that you are a demon now?" I guess he is going to get straight down to business…

"I was a demon in hiding." No need for details, unless he asks for them.

"Where?"

"In the future."

"Why?"

"My mother thought it was best."

"Why?"

"Kami, is that all you do is one word questions!?"

"No. Why did your mother think it was best?"

"Because Menomaru killed my father and my mother thought he wanted to kill me as well as my brother and grandfather."

"Why did you abandon my half-breed brother?"

"He betrayed me."

"How?"

"Said I was jealous of the clay pot, and said I would turn on them."

"Interesting."

"Is that all you want to know?"

"No."

"Would you answer with more than one word?!"

"Why did you attempt to kill yourself?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Tell me."

"No one cares what happens to me."

"What about your family in the future?"

"I'm not going back."

"What about the Monk, the kitsune, and the Demon Exterminator?"

"They don't like the new me."

"So you killed yourself because you think no one cares about you?"

"That, and I'm too lonely to live."

"So you want someone to be with you, and to care?"

"Hai." Damn prying bastard… now look what he made me do, I'm crying, now I'm more pathetic than before!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

I looked over at the girl, I mean Kagome after she answered my last question. The smell of salt soon reached my sensitive nose, she was crying. I guess she really is sensitive about all this. Hmm, I really have no clue on how to comfort a crying female, and I usually know everything! So I guess I'll just let my instincts lead me? Why do I sound so uncertain? Never in all my years have I ever sounded uncertain.

I decided on what I would do. So I pulled Kagome into my lap, letting her head bury into my chest. I could feel her tears through my haori; her sobs were wracking her body. I gently stroked her hair with my claws, still unsure on how to comfort a crying woman. Pretty soon she stopped crying and just clung to my haori for dear life, so I just picked her up and carried her to my bed, which happened to be the door next to the study. She looked stunning even with a tear streaked face; I ever so gently laid her on my bed, but she wouldn't let go, so naturally I slide out of my haori and let her sleep but before that, I kissed her on her forehead, and then left the room. I guess now would be a good time to leave. So I just left, leaving orders with Jaken on what Kagome would be doing while she was here and while I was gone.

* * *

A/n: Yea, I know it's been a long time since I last updated in this story, but I had a bad case of writers block, and I still do. But I decided I should at least try and get a chapter out, even if it is short. But, there is slight fluff in it towards the ending as you can see. Until next time Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: Bah, this chapter is most like to SUCK big time. I hate writers block, it really sucks. Anyways, if it sucks that bad, I NEED TO KNOW that way I can fix it!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, geeze!

* * *

With Rin

* * *

Sesshoumaru-sama didn't tell me he was going anywhere, maybe he didn't know until later. But I think he is in love with Kagome! I mean he _did_ put her in _his _bed and he also _kissed _her forehead! That would mean that I would get a mommy. Hmm, Sesshoumaru-sama is stubborn, so naturally he would be in denial, and I'll have to give him a little push here and there. Maybe Jaken will help me? No, he won't, he'll say that Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need anyone, and therefore will refuse to help. I can't get Kagome to help either, because well it wouldn't work out too well. Ah-Un can't help either, because they don't talk, well if they _do _talk I can't understand them. I sighed, there is no one to help me, except maybe the cooks, but I don't know. Time to sit down and think about my plans!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

I'm becoming too soft, last night just proved it. So here I am now, traveling alone, so called "checking my borders." I left Jaken behind to make sure things run smoothly back at the fortress, obviously leaving Rin because she had a female there that she could torment. Naturally I really don't need Ah-Un when I travel alone, so thus, here I am. I just repeated myself didn't I?

* * *

One Week Later  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

I've been gone a week, still haven't returned. Suddenly there is a smell in the air, a familiar smell, but where have I smelled it before? No need on identifying the smell when the thing comes into view now is there? It's Jaken, why is he here?

"What is it Jaken?"

"Milord! You must come quick to the fortress! Kagome-sama and Rin-sama are being held hostage in the fortress!"

"Hostage?!"

"Yes milord! The criminals chained up Kagome-sama so that she can't use her powers!"

Without another word I took off, forgetting Jaken, but what did I care? I had to get back, I had to save Rin and Kagome. They mean the world to me, more than the world. I stopped; did I just say that Kagome meant the world to me? I did, I knew I couldn't trust myself around such an attractive girl. Once again I took off at untold speed, needing to get to my fortress.

When I arrived, I could smell the atrocious sent of unwashed human males and females, along with the very unpleasant smell of rotting demon flesh. They are weak, I can smell it, but it still has me worried for Kagome and Rin. Suddenly I heard a loud high-pitched scream, it sounded like Rin's! Instantly my demon side took control, sensing that Rin needed me badly.

With a burst of energy I dashed into the fortress, to save what rightfully belong to this Sesshoumaru. I burst into the room that I had sensed Rin, and could hardly believe what I was seeing, who would treat a person as such?

* * *

A/n: Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out, and sorry that it's so short. Been busy with so much stuff, plus, I had big writers block on this chapter. Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: Heya everyone! I have returned! For how long I don't know. Such drama these days…

Disclaimer: Like I have said so many different times, I own nothing but this plot…

* * *

Sesshoumaru

* * *

On the wall I could see that Rin was chained up. Her head was hanging low in what seemed to be defeat. Her feet were suspended in air by the shackled holding them there, the same with her hands. Her hair was an array of messy, greasy, and ratted up black locks. On her arms and legs I could see the bruises that the shackles were leaving behind.

"Release her, now!" came my very angry and booming voice, everyone looked up at me.

Now that I could see Rin's face, I was even more appalled at what I saw. Both her beautiful hazel eyes had large dark bruises around them, I could clearly tell that possibly the bones around them were either broken or fractured. She had blood running down her nose and dried up blood starting from her lip down to her neck. She was a sight I would never wish upon one so young, it was simply disgusting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Help!" came Rin's strained voice.

One of the tormentors slapped her hard across the face leaving a gnarly red hand print behind. I had, had enough, they were going to die! I ran at the first two, and sliced their heads off, almost laughing as the blood squirted everywhere. I went up to the next three and ripped out their hearts, puncturing them with my sharp claws, which were seeping with poison. I watched as the blood ran all over the walls, it was a wonderful sight for my eyes to see. I dashed up to where Rin was and sliced off her shackles, before she could fall to the ground, I caught her and ran her to my bedroom where she would safer.

Now I was in search of Kagome. This fight might prove to be a little bit difficult, but I was willing to deal with it. I ran through out the fortress looking for her, but I found no sign of her. I went outside to see if I could catch her scent anywhere out there and I did. I smelled her blood, and I ran at what seemed to be light speed. I came upon the old abandoned shack that use to house my grounds keeper. I ripped the door off and burst into the one roomed shack. Well, what I had thought was a one roomed shack. It was larger than I had remembered. If I thought that Rin's imprisonment was bad, this was worse, it disgusted me completely.

Kagome was bound up against the wall with titanium shackles; they seemed to be giving off an eerie puke green glow. Her head was up; clearly showing that she would never give up until her last breath was taken from her body. I was going to make sure that her last breath would never leave her here, ever. On her face she had large bruises around her eyes, nose and her mouth. There was fresh blood dripping from her busted lip and nose. From the twisted way of her elbow I could easily tell that she had a broken arm. She also had a fairly large gash on her left leg, which was fresh and bleeding profusely. I could smell that she still had her innocence and for that I was glad, I knew now, that these people would die worse than anyone has ever died before by my hands. Now, I knew why there was a glow coming from her shackles, it was because it was holding her demon powers at bay, stopping her from using them in freeing herself.

I dashed at the first 4 and ripped out their organs leaving them in a pile on the ground, sizzling still from the poison in my claws. As I stuck my hands into their stomachs ripping out each of their organs one by one, I slowly melted their bodies from the inside out. They stood there gasping for air, suffering from the immense pain that they were experiencing currently. Feeling the compelling urge to cause them more pain I stuck my hand into their eye sockets ripping out their eyes, leaving poison to melt away their brains. Finally, I destroyed them by sticking my claws into their hearts and melting them with my poison. I grabbed the key to Kagomes shackles from the last person I killed and released her, where she fell into my arms crying. I picked her up and took her to my room where I saw Rin sound asleep on the bed, her injuries tended to by the healers; I laid the now sound asleep Kagome on my bed, where I let the healers tend to her While I went off to make sure all my grounds were secure and no intruders could get in. I saw that Jaken had returned and was bossing around my maids.

* * *

A/n: very gruesome? I was going to make it worse, but I decided against it. W00t, my writers block is gone, for now! Anyways, Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: According to the reviews I got, everyone liked the chapter before this one.

Disclaimer: …. I own nothing…..

* * *

Kagome

* * *

I sat up in bed, groaning. I had a killer headache, and my body ached all over. I had a horrible dream, just simply horrible. I was chained up and beaten u—I looked down at my body and realized that my dream, wasn't a dream. I screamed a blood curdling scream that would've woken people in the Americas. It seemed almost instantly after my scream Rin woke up and started crying hysterically, she clung to me. Before I could utter a small word of comfort for the little girl, Sesshoumaru and about ten guards burst into the room, weapons raised, ready to kill. Sesshoumaru looked about the room and lowered his weapon, the guards taking this as their cue to leave filed out into the hall way. I was scared and wondering why the hell I was the way I was. Rin, still crying, tried to stop, but only succeeded in making more tears. Sesshoumaru strode over to Rin and picked her up, comforting her in a way I have never seen before, it was soooooo cute.

* * *

Sesshoumaru

* * *

That scream of Kagomes' had me worried. I know, if I didn't have Rin, I wouldn't have been worried what so ever, but alas, things change. Rin, she's like my daughter, I love her so, though, I will never say that out loud. She clung to me as if I was her lifeline, sobbing into my haori, clutching it tightly. I looked over at Kagome and the emotions on her face kept changing and changing, from confusion, anger, sadness, and indifference. I guess, over these past few weeks, I have grown to like Kagome, maybe even possibly love her. Kagome looked like she wanted to cry, but she didn't, she refused to let her tears fall.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

I felt like slapping myself again, here I was trying to hold back my tears, from what I don't know! In front of me stands the cold hearted demon of the west, never in a million centuries did I imagine that he would be cradling a human girl so fragile like, or even care about me, a person who once fought against him, by the side of his hated half brother. I guess the short time I have been in his presence is starting to make me feel a way I have never felt before, and it is strange. All this is minor, compared to what happened to Rin and I, I wish I could've stopped those bastards from hurting Rin. Sesshoumaru probably thinks I'm weak for not protecting myself and Rin. I glance at Sesshoumaru holding Rin, still, and I feel shameful, regretful, and sorrowful. I miss my family, all of my family, Souta, Mom, Grandpa, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, hell, maybe even InuYasha. Yet, I feel like Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru are also my family, what am I going to do. I'm stuck between what to do, stay here, go to Miroku, Shippo, Sango and InuYasha, or just go back to the future.

At home there is at least one person who would understand me, here with Sesshoumaru; it seems no one does; with the Gang, only Sango understands me, but not too much. I need to get out of here, get air, and maybe my racing thoughts will settle. I slip off the bed I was on, and slip out of the room, taking one last glance at Sesshoumaru and Rin. As I step outside, my thoughts settle, and I feel better, but not much better. Behind me I hear someone walking towards me, I feel no threat, fore it is Sesshoumaru, what he wants, I don't know.

He comes up to my side, and looks forward, obviously, wanting to say something, but what I don't know.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault," he seems to know what I'm thinking.

"I know, but I feel like it is my fault."

He stands there, as if contemplating on what to say, I wish he would say something to break the awkward silence, yet I wish he wouldn't say anything.

"I believe Kagome that I am –" he stops mid sentence, this has me curious, he never does that.

Suddenly, I feel an arm turn me so I'm now facing Sesshoumaru, he looks deep in my eyes it seems, I stare into him, getting loss in the gorgeous amber eyes of his. I watch as his lips seem to descend, down, down, toward mine. Before I know what is happening, Sesshoumaru is kissing me deeply, like I have never been kissed before. I'm shocked, and then I become terrified, not because of him, but because I'm scared of my own emotions.

I break away from him, and bolt into the forest, my destination unknown to even myself.

* * *

Sesshoumarus

* * *

I just couldn't say that I was falling for her, so I did the next best thing, kiss her. But, apparently she doesn't feel the same towards me, because she broke away and ran away from me. Usually I would've gone after her, but for some reason I feel I should let her be. Of course I feel rejected, yet it seems as if I was expecting it. I just stood in this same spot, staring at the place where Kagome disappeared through. I don't regret kissing her, and letting my feelings for her be exposed.

* * *

Kagomes

* * *

Finally I stopped, as I take in my surroundings, I realize I am back in the future, in my old bedroom. This place is like my safe haven. I can't go back to the Feudal Era. I'm too terrified to face my emotions, to face Sesshoumaru, to face any of it. I sit on my old bed, thinking. Thinking back on what happened since I had been gone. I killed Kikyou, the stupid dead clay pot, Kouga, the annoying wolf, and some other demons. I looked at my claws, then looked in the mirror, looking at this Animal I've Become.

* * *

A/n: Now, to a certain reviewer, yes I know Kagome does cry a lot in this fic, only because she isn't use to being a demon exactly. This is the last chapter by the way. Ooooohhh no you say, well, there will be a sequel! Ja Ne 


End file.
